<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know we’ll be alright this time by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822724">I know we’ll be alright this time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Юрген Клопп, шеф спецотдела секретной правительственной организации, уходит в отпуск, что может пойти не так? Спойлер – ВСЁ.</p><p>---<br/>Баден, май 2019</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek, Jürgen Klopp/Mario Götze, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know we’ll be alright this time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжение <a href="https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/p212574130.htm">этого текста</a> от <a href="https://te-pushistyi.diary.ru/">марии антуанетты в кедах</a> с ауфеста 2017. Без него тоже можно читать, но, кажется, некоторые внутритекстовые шуточки будут менее понятными.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что бы у вас ни случилось, расскажите об этом после сигнала.<br/>
Марко лениво поднял голову над подушкой. Если сработал именно этот автоответчик, значит, звонили из конторы. Ну, или Роберт.<br/>
Роберт, тем временем, сопел носом на подушке рядом, отсыпаясь так, как умели спать только маленькие дети да тренированные бойцы польского спецназа в выходной после задания, плотного ужина и хорошего секса, так что звонить он точно не мог.<br/>
После сигнала не прозвучало ни слова – только пощелкивал секундомер на записи, пока тридцать секунд спустя не раздалось служебное сообщение о превышении длительности, прерванное щелчком опущенной трубки.<br/>
Марко перевёл взгляд на спящего Роберта, а потом – снова на автоответчик и, вздохнув, осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла. Он прикрыл дверь в спальню и, как был голышом, так и сел за ноутбук.<br/>
Вытянуть запись из автоответчика, поставить её на чистку фоновых шумов, чтобы услышать дыхание звонившего и звуки вокруг, а параллельно расшифровать номер и построить его геопозицию с точностью до полуметра – всё это он сделал почти машинально.<br/>
Ещё до прослушивания записи он присвистнул, поморщился, будто у него резко заломило в висках, и взялся за мобильный. Ему срочно нужно было позвонить Марио.</p><p>– Специальный агент Марио Гётце, оставьте сообщение, – услышал Марко и крепче сжал трубку в руках. Защищённый канал он писал сам, но все вбитые на тренировках привычки предупреждали, что не стоит говорить по телефону то, что важно. А это было пиздец как важно.<br/>
– Марио, привет, это я. Я свой пароль от Нетфликса забыл. Напомни, там старик и море или Гэндальф Серый? Перезвони, а лучше приезжай, посмотрим какой-нибудь старый боевик.<br/>
Он положил трубку, надеясь, что Марио сможет разгадать этот его стрёмный экспромт, и надел наушники.<br/>
Стоило ему это сделать, как он почувствовал на плечах ладони Роберта. Тот, как всегда, подошёл бесшумно, не оставляя свои военные привычки и дома во время выходных.<br/>
– Юрген в беде? – спросил он, когда Марко оттянул один наушник в сторону, показывая, что слушает. – Я правильно тебя понял?<br/>
– Не уверен, но, кажется, да.<br/>
Роберт кивнул, сделал шаг назад, чтобы не отвлекать Марко от работы. Только халат тёплый ему на плечи накинул.<br/>
Марко не нужно была смотреть, чтобы знать, что он сейчас делает: сначала пишет Кубе и Лукашу, потом – варит кофе, отвратительно сладкий, как любит Марко, потом заправляет кровать и раскладывает поверх покрывала сумку c оружием. Просто на всякий случай.</p><p>Марио приехал через двадцать минут, благо жили они недалеко друг от друга, а пробок в субботу утром в их районе не было. Он открыл дверь своими ключами, молча стащил кроссовки в коридоре, привычным жестом закинул кепку на одну из полок в прихожей и, зажав подмышкой ноутбук, сел на стул напротив Марко.<br/>
– Привет, Роберт, – крикнул он в сторону кухни и, не дожидаясь ответа, повернулся к Марко. – Что у нас есть?<br/>
– Сегодня в восемь тридцать две я получил звонок с обычного мобильного телефона, но на него навешан твой шифровальщик. Ну, помнишь, три года назад, когда ты ядерный чемодан по Европе катал, ты его со скуки в поезде написал и Юргену подарил. Три копии было: у тебя, у меня и у него. Один сломали, второй – потеряли, остаётся тот, что у Юргена.<br/>
– Ближе к делу, – Марио подобрался, как всегда, когда речь заходила про Юргена. В другой момент он бы с радостью поржал над этой дурацкой историей, но не сейчас.<br/>
– В общем, звонок пришёл с телефона по этому каналу. Телефон находился в этот момент в Бадене...<br/>
– …Бадене? – переспросил Марио.<br/>
– В Бадене. Не в Баден-Бадене, а просто в Бадене. Город такой, под Веной.<br/>
– Что он сказал?<br/>
– В том-то и дело, что ничего, иначе я бы не паниковал, – Марко запахнул халат плотнее, повернул ноутбук к Марио и протянул ему наушники. – На записи было только это.<br/>
Он нажал на плей и прикрыл глаза. Пока Марио не приехал, он успел прослушать эту запись раз тридцать, и ещё пару раз включил её Роберту.<br/>
Семь вдохов, шесть выдохов, а за ними – гудение генератора, шипение выходящего из вентиля воздуха и бульканье какой-то жидкости, хлопок тяжёлой железной двери, скрывший ругательство со странным акцентом, и ещё – звяканье стакана и тугое шипение пивной пены по дну. А в самом конце – щелчок затвора, прозвучавший на вычищенной записи громче выстрела.<br/>
– Роберт сказал, что это похоже на китайский Type54, но звук немного чище, будто там какая-то доработка.<br/>
Марио кивнул, нахмурился и, отмотав запись немного назад, прослушал кусочек ещё раз.<br/>
– Дыхание точно его – присвист от старого ранения, – сказал он, помолчав. – И направление звука пистолета – в сторону.<br/>
– Да, Роберт сказал, что патронов в магазине, похоже, не было, – Марко осторожно вытащил наушники из побелевших пальцев Марио. – Так что оружие, скорее всего, чистили или просто проверяли, а не готовились стрелять.<br/>
Марко не знал, кого он успокаивал больше – Марио или себя, но, кажется, это работало с обоими. Марио моргнул, потёр пальцем висок и тут же подобрался.<br/>
– Почему Юрген позвонил тебе? – спросил Марио, прищурившись, и Марко вздрогнул. Он боялся этого вопроса от Марио, хотя и задавал его себе сам. Последние три года, с той самой операции с ядерным чемоданчиком, Юрген успешно прятал от комитета по этике себя, Марио и эти трогательные и хрупкие отношения, в которые он сам верил с трудом. Не потому, что их не было, а потому что они были настоящими. Как сбывшаяся мечта о пони или Звёздном флоте. И почему он позвонил не Марио, чей номер (все номера, включая случайно сгенерированные шифровальщиком) он помнил наизусть, Марко не знал.<br/>
– Ну, он не хотел, чтобы ты волновался, и… – начал Марко, но Марио остановил его взмахом руки:<br/>
– Ты мыльных опер пересмотрел? – он вздохнул и подпёр щёку кулаком. – Почему тебе, а не полевым агентам в Вене? Почему не в контору? Почему на твой личный домашний номер телефона в субботу в восемь утра, когда у тебя заслуженный выходной?<br/>
– Он не хотел, чтобы об этом знали в конторе, а нам с тобой он доверяет. Тебе – по понятным причинам, а мне – по сопричастности, – Марко развёл руками. – Что ты на меня так смотришь? Это единственный логичный вывод.<br/>
Марио вздохнул, открыл ноутбук и по привычке сломал соседский вай-фай.<br/>
– Иди, оденься, что ли, – буркнул он. – Маршрут до Бадена я сам построю.<br/>
– Я это уже сделал, – сказал Роберт, остановившись на пороге комнаты. Марко подошёл к нему, ткнулся носом ему в плечо и замер так, вдыхая его запах. Роберт не глядя потрепал его по затылку и улыбнулся Марио: – Для этого, кстати, не нужны специальные навыки. Только гугл-карты. Куба с Лукашем будут там раньше, от Кракова до Бадена чуть ближе, так что у нас совсем мало времени.<br/>
– У нас, – повторил Марио, и Марко почти увидел, как с его плеч падает метафизическая гора. – Сменишь меня на границе, – предупредил он Роберта, когда Марко, вывернувшись из-под его руки, пошёл одеваться. – А то этому дятлу только-только права выдали, не хочу рисковать.</p><p>Куба и Лукаш, действительно, успели приехать раньше. Они арендовали квартиру с подставного аккаунта на AirBNB, оплатили её наличными и, разделившись, обошли квартал по периметру, отметив на карте стратегически важные точки, вроде места для снайпера и круглосуточной палатки с венскими колбасками.<br/>
Марко тоже не терял времени даром. Пока Роберт, поймав встревоженный взгляд Марко в зеркале заднего вида, отвлекал Марио разговорами всю дорогу, сам Марко, расчехлив ноутбук, собирал информацию.<br/>
Так он узнал, что Юрген был в Австрии вовсе не на задании, а в заслуженном отпуске, куда его выгнал отдел кадров почти принудительно. Марко бы не удивился, узнав, что его подпись на заявлении они сами и подделали.<br/>
В Бадене Юрген провёл четыре дня до этого звонка, и его лицо успело засветиться на входе в знаменитые «Римские термы» и возле одной из резиденций Бетховена, а карточкой расплачивались в одном из винных ресторанчиков – и всё это только в первый день. После этого Юрген залёг на дно – ни на одной камере наблюдения его не было видно, ни один терминал не светился в районе его кредитки, ни в одном отеле или компании по аренде автомобиля о нём даже не слышали.<br/>
Именно об этом Марко рассказал сразу с порога под внимательным взглядом Кубы.<br/>
– Но это не объясняет, почему он не сообщил в Контору, – закончил Марко и, заметив, что машинально теребит шнурок на капюшоне толстовки, сложил руки на коленях.<br/>
– Это мог быть очередной тест, – подал голос Марио. Он сидел на продавленном кресле, подобрав под себя ноги, и смотрел, как на выходящем во двор балкончике воробьи играют в плетях дикого винограда. – И мы найдём его, а он только посмеётся над нашими умозаключениями. Ему всегда скучно в отпуске, поэтому он туда и не ходит.<br/>
Марко вздохнул. Он и представить не мог, что Марио сейчас чувствует. Роберта, в конце концов, всегда страховали Лукаш с Кубой, а Юрген был там – непонятно где – совсем один. Без огневой поддержки. Вообще без какой-либо поддержки, если быть точным.<br/>
– Это не тест, малец, – вместо Марко в разговор вступил Лукаш. Он подошёл к креслу и положил широкую ладонь Марио на макушку. – Вам обоим уже очень давно не нужны тесты. К тому же, думаю, Марек уже хакнул базу вашей Конторы и выяснил, что тестирование у вас не планировалось, просто со скуки, так?<br/>
– Стрёмно, – поморщился Марко. – Но я уверен, что это – взаправду, – он положил ладонь себе на живот, – вот печёнкой чувствую.<br/>
– Печень немного правее, малец, – усмехнулся Куба, но Марко проигнорировал этот подкол.<br/>
– А если взаправду, то почему Юрген не позвонил в Контору?<br/>
Вопрос повис в воздухе, и все знали ответ на него, хотя и молчали. У Марко в животе – левее печёнки как раз – сжимался холодный комок. Его вера в корпоративные стандарты и в то, что все его коллеги – специальные и не очень агенты – работали за идею, за то, чтобы мир стал лучшим местом, была незыблемой. Но это недоверие Юргена к корпоративной машине могло, действительно, означать только одно: в Конторе появился крот.<br/>
– Вы это, – сказал Марио, шмыгнув носом, – не хотите сходить куда-нибудь все вместе?<br/>
Лукаш удивлённо поднял брови, Куба – наоборот – нахмурившись, посмотрел на Марио. Роберт присвистнул, и только Марко, хлопнув себя по коленям, встал со стула.<br/>
– Конечно, – он вытряхнул из рюкзака пакет со сменной одеждой и, накинув лямку на плечо, протянул Марио ладонь. Тот отбил пять и, устало опустив голову, потёр глаза ладонями. – Напиши, если будет нужна помощь.<br/>
– Ой, да ну, – глухо отозвался Марио и снова уставился на воробьёв, пока Марко вытаскивал поляков из квартиры.<br/>
В лифте – таком киношном, с решётчатой дверью – под тремя тяжёлыми взглядами он сдался.<br/>
– Марио полезет в сеть Конторы. Неофициально. Не стоит нам даже светиться рядом, – он помолчал немного и добавил: – У него это лучше получится, чем у меня, правда. Меньше моральных терзаний и чёртова повышенная адаптивность, – он поднял голову, глядя в украшенный арнувошными завитушками потолок кабины лифта, будто мог отсюда рассмотреть, как Марио, хрустнув пальцами, ломает первый пароль на базах Конторы, и тут же встряхнул головой. – А куда мы пойдём?<br/>
Конечно, никто не поверил его фальшивой бодрости, но всё успешно сделали вид. Лукаш глянул на часы на запястье и, коротко встретившись взглядами с Кубой, предложил:<br/>
– По пиву?<br/>
– По пиву, – ответил Роберт, решив всё за всех, и Марко покладисто пошёл следом за ним, стоило Роберту взять его за руку на выходе из подъезда.<br/>
На улице они машинально разделились: Куба и Лукаш пошли вперёд, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто туристы, но, на самом деле, – Марко был уверен – они высматривали не столько сувенирные лавки и лепнину на домах, сколько потенциальную опасность. Сам Марко – рука об руку с Робертом – шли замыкающими, и Роберт то и дело посматривал на витрины и лобовые стёкла проезжающих мимо машин, пытаясь отследить в отражениях хвост.<br/>
Они все не умели отдыхать – начиная от Юргена, у которого в запасе было за сотню дней отпуска, и заканчивая самим Марко, который даже в выходные от скуки простраивал корреляцию между миграцией редких птиц и слухами о создании климатического оружия. Они все не умели отдыхать – только работать и отсыпаться в тишине квартиры, безопасность которой была создана упорным трудом. Жить, не деля недели на рабочие дни и выходные, а расчерчивая весь год на часы – двадцать восемь на работу, половинка – на бургер и серию ситкома, шесть – на сон и ещё один – на завтрак под уютное бормотание новостей, а потом снова по кругу. Марко это даже нравилось. И сейчас эта неожиданная свобода от адреналина, этот перерыв на пиво, когда кто-то другой работает, выбивали его из колеи.<br/>
– Живая музыка, – сказал Роберт, вдруг остановившись, и указал пальцем на афишу на стене ресторанчика в подвале особняка. – Каверы на Эда Ширана, второй бокал пива в счастливые часы со скидкой.<br/>
Как Лукаш его услышал в толпе туристов, для Марко осталось загадкой. Не исключено, что они пользовались наушниками с общим каналом связи. Как бы то ни было, в невысокую дверь паба они зашли в том же порядке, что и шли по улице, и Роберт на последней ступеньке привычным движением оттеснил Марко за спину, прикрывая его от несуществующих сейчас пуль, так что тот перестал что-либо видеть – только слышал, как под негромкий звон струн неуловимо знакомый голос напевает Tenerife sea.<br/>
Роберт остановился, сказал что-то негромко по-польски и, усмехнувшись, сделал шаг в сторону, открывая Марко обзор.<br/>
– Марио звонить?<br/>
Марко расплылся в идиотской улыбке, глядя, как в луче одинокого софита Юрген дёргает струны гитары и, прикрыв глаза от света, поёт про то, что все голоса, которые окружают его, тают на фоне от одного вздоха.<br/>
– Перебьётся, – мстительно сказал Марко, подталкивая Роберта к барной стойке, но телефон из кармана вытащил, чтобы немедленно записать видео. – Это была его идея, в конце концов.<br/>
Просочившись между Якубом и Лукашем, как между Ханом Соло и Леей, Марко сел за стол возле самой сцены и, предоставив Роберту право выбора пива и закусок, уставился на Юргена. Ну, разумеется, не просто уставился – всеми силами изображал, что слушает песню, чуть шевеля губами на знакомых фразах. Марко был готов поклясться, что Юрген не поворачивал голову в его сторону, но, глотнув воды из бутылки, тот ударил по струнам и сказал в микрофон:<br/>
– Don’t</p><p>– Кажется, он не хочет, чтобы его спасали, – Марко подпёр кулаком щеку и вытащил из тарелки Роберта кусок картошки. На сцену он смотреть перестал, как только Юрген, сыграв ещё You need me I don’t need you и Save myself, ушёл в подсобку, оставив микрофон невысокой девушке в очках, которая переняла у него марафон песен Эда Ширана, правда, не вкладывая в них столько смысла.<br/>
– У меня есть предположение, – Лукаш пожал плечами и тоже стащил картошку с чужой тарелки. Как и Роберт, Куба этот его жест тоже проигнорировал. – Но вам оно не понравится.<br/>
– Он хочет, чтобы мы подождали немного? Он хочет попробовать выбраться самостоятельно? Он просто без ума от быстрых песен Ширана? – Марко усмехнулся и устало потёр лоб, а потом глотнул ещё пива. – Марио бы сюда, он всегда понимал шефа лучше, чем я.<br/>
– Лучше, чем все, – Роберт пожал плечами и невесомым движением большого пальца стёр пивную пену с верхней губы Марко. – Но, сдаётся мне, именно в Марио дело.<br/>
Марко отставил стакан, бездумно потёр губы там, где их только что касался палец Роберта, и удивлённо посмотрел поочерёдно на всех поляков. Эти серьёзные машины для убийств синхронно закивали, будто соглашаясь не только со словами Роберта, но и со всеми смыслами, которые он в них вложил.<br/>
– Всё дело в Марио, малец, – пояснил Лукаш, когда молчание немного затянулось, а Марко безуспешно попытался изобразить понимание. – Вот представь себе, что ты попадаешь в полную… – он покосился на Кубу и ухмыльнулся краешком рта, – …задницу, и, скажем, Роберт приходит тебя спасать. А ты понимаешь, что вот эта операция – кажется, финиш. Что вот именно сейчас может не получиться, хотя обычно получается. И что ты сделаешь?<br/>
Марко пожал плечами:<br/>
– Скажу правду. Ну, что мы в полной… – он ухмыльнулся и покосился на Роберта, – ...заднице, а потом мы вместе приложим усилия, чтобы из этой задницы выбраться. Желательно, вдвоём.<br/>
Роберт молча положил ладонь поверх руки Марко, чуть сжимая его пальцы, и посмотрел на Лукаша с Кубой немного свысока, будто он только что выиграл в давнем споре.<br/>
Лукаш фыркнул, но от прямого взгляда Роберта отвернулся. Он посмотрел на Марко и наставительно сказал:<br/>
– А вот люди старой закалки, вроде Юргена или меня, сделали бы всё возможное, чтобы спасти то, что важно, даже рискнув собой.<br/>
– Я тебя тоже, – негромко сказал Куба, и Лукаш кивнул:<br/>
– Так вот, я думаю, что сейчас как раз задница настолько полная, что Юрген вовсе не рад видеть тебя, потому что где-то рядом ошивается Марио, которого в эту задницу затаскивать ему ой как не хочется.<br/>
– Но он же не идиот. Он же знал, что я без Марио не приеду, когда звонил мне.<br/>
– А он не тебе звонил, – вдруг сказал Роберт. – Я только сейчас это понял. Я же переадресацию на твой автоответчик поставил на время отпуска, а мобильный выключил, чтобы он…<br/>
– Не отвлекал от важного? – язвительно спросил Лукаш, но Роберт стоически выдержал его взгляд.<br/>
– Предпочитаю не отвлекаться во время важного, – ровным голосом ответил он, и Марко, не выдержав, помахал рукой над столом между ними.<br/>
– Можно вы как-нибудь потом обсудите, кто что делает с телефонами во время секса? – устало сказал он, и Куба закашлялся, подавившись картошкой. – У нас тут потенциальная задница и операция спасения, а вы спорите, как старшеклассники. Я звоню Марио, он адекватнее, чем вы все тут.<br/>
– Ну спасибо, – буркнул Лукаш и, взяв кредитку, пошёл к барной стойке расплачиваться.<br/>
Звонить Марко, конечно, не стал – двадцать первый век, и господь не зря даровал человечеству мессенджеры. У Марко как раз на телефоне стояло приложение, которое они с Марио написали ещё на втором курсе, а уже потом, в Конторе, доработали, поставив такую защиту, которая не снилась ни российскому правительству в кошмарах, ни доморощенным террористам во влажных мечтах.<br/>
“Нашли Юргена, кажется, он в жопе, но не хочет, чтобы его спасали”, – написал Марко и уставился в экран телефона, глядя, как статус Марио меняется с “оффлайн” на “печатает”.<br/>
“Когда спасём, тогда пусть претензии и высказывает”, – Марио, как всегда, писал по пять слов на сообщение. “Возвращайтесь, тут пиздец”.<br/>
За плечом Марко Лукаш неодобрительно цокнул языком, но никак не прокомментировал это сообщение.<br/>
– Убер? – спросил он. – Так быстрее будет.<br/>
– Убер, – согласился Марко и протянул ему пять евро. – В кофейне у заправки разменял, все номерные знаки местные, судя по купюрам – прошли через десяток рук за день. Лучше платить этим.<br/>
Лукаш посмотрел над макушкой Марко прямиком на Роберта, и тот развёл руками:<br/>
– Да, я знаю, я с ним живу, – сказал он и, потянув Марко за рукав, пошёл к выходу.<br/>
Юрген на сцене больше не появился, и от этого у Марко всё сильнее сосало под ложечкой.<br/>
Марко вошёл в съёмную квартиру, всё ещё чувствуя бедром тепло тела Роберта, к которому был притиснут всю дорогу на заднем сидении Убера. Первое, что он увидел, это мечущуюся по рассохшемуся паркету тень Марио. Тот расхаживал от стены к стене, и от быстро проезжающих за окном автомобилей тень эта то вытягивалась в струну, то сворачивалась в тёмную лужицу у подошв его кроссовок.<br/>
– Привет, – сказал он, заметив движение на пороге комнаты, и тронул ладонью спящий проектор. На обоях в мелкий цветочек тут же развернулся его рабочий стол, на котором поверх обоев с Человеком-Пауком были видны открыте отчёты и фотографии. – Мы в полной… – он покосился на укоризненно молчащего Лукаша и усмехнулся, – …заднице. Я просмотрел все отчёты, которые Юрген открывал за последние три месяца и нашёл некоторые закономерности. Вот, видите, – он развернул на экране какой-то график. – Это история одного дела о трафике оружия из Китая в Германию. Судя по отчётам, всё в порядке – вот, линия зелёная, – пояснил он для Лукаша, потому что Марко уже всё понял. – Но на самом деле…<br/>
– На самом деле, кто-то внутри Конторы покрывает ввоз и вывоз довольно крупных партий оружия, наркотиков и отмыв денег, – закончил он и, нахмурившись, сел за ноутбук Марио. Архитектура систем на их компьютерах была похожа настолько, что ему даже не пришлось приноравливаться. Бегло пробежавшись по цифрам и фамилиям в отчётах, он поморщился и повернулся к Марио. – Докладную писать придётся, а я это ненавижу.<br/>
– Юрген напишет, – отмахнулся Марио, даже не сомневаясь в успехе их дела. – А ты ему завтра данные подготовишь.<br/>
– Почему я?<br/>
– Потому что у меня завтра первый рабочий день, – отрезал Марио. – В том самом ресторане. Устроился туда официантом.<br/>
– Но как? – воскликнул Лукаш.<br/>
– И тебя взяли? – хором с ним изумился Марко.<br/>
– Отследил геолокацию на видео от Марко, почитал отзывы в соцсетях, нашёл у них на странице в фейсбуке объявление, резюме отправил, поговорил по телефону, завтра выхожу на пробный период, – протарабанил Марио Лукашу, а в сторону Марко даже не посмотрел, только средний палец ему показал. – В восемь утра надо быть на смене. Думаю, Юрген там раньше четырёх не появится, так что постараюсь осмотреться.<br/>
Куба вздохнул и вытащил из-под стола задвинутую туда сумку с оружием. Он выложил на стол тренировочный пистолет с лазерной трассировкой движения пули и кивнул на стул.<br/>
– Без этого не отпущу, – сообщил он, – И пока не научишься с ним управляться, официантом ты работать не будешь.<br/>
– Нас учили стрелять, – попытался отмазаться Марио, но – Марко знал – с Кубой спорить бесполезно. Тот только ухватил Марио за капюшон толстовки и силком усадил на стул.<br/>
– Собрать, разобрать, прицелиться, – скомандовал Куба. – Одной рукой, другой, потом из разных положений тела.<br/>
– Задница, – хмыкнул Марко, и Роберт поддакнул:<br/>
– Полная. Ой! – он дёрнулся, когда Лукаш отвесил ему подзатыльник, и, изображая оскорблённую невинность, отправился в сторону ванной чистить зубы. Марко, подумав, утянулся следом, зная, что Лукаш достаточно тактичен, чтобы плотно закрыть дверь, а Марио и Кубе – вообще ни до чего сейчас, во время тренировки.</p><p>– Почему у него утренняя смена начинается так рано? – проворчал Марко, и Роберт, вздохнув, поставил перед ним стакан кофе.<br/>
– Это последняя порция на сегодня, – предупредил он и сел рядом, открывая книгу. Веранду заливали солнечные лучи, и, хотя было зябко, Марко нарочно не пошёл внутрь кофейни, предпочитая кутаться в толстовку. До их столика под полосатым зонтом отлично дотягивался WiFi и от кафе, и от пары ближайших домов, а ещё отсюда были хорошо видны и машина, в которой дремали Куба и Лукаш, и служебная дверь ресторана, за которой час назад скрылся Марио с пистолетом в кармане и наушником в ухе.<br/>
Такие же наушники были у всех участников импровизированной спасательной операции, и сейчас все они слышали, как менеджер втолковывает Марио правила пожарной безопасности. Вопреки двум дополнительным порциям эспрессо в стакане с кофе, Марко хотелось спать. И чтобы Роберт спал рядом, обнимая его поперёк живота, и чтобы завтра не на работу, и спасать никого было не надо, потому что все давно спасены. Понятное дело, что на деле Марко бы и двух суток в таком режиме не выдержал, но сейчас, посреди урагана, очень хотелось немного помечтать как раз об моменте покоя, в котором тихо и не слышно ни завывания ветра, ни мычания случайно подхваченной стихией коровы.<br/>
Марко фыркнул, подивившись случайно пришедшей в голову метафоре, и снова уткнулся в монитор, но о цифрах из отчётов думать решительно не получалось. Роберт сидел напротив и слегка касался носком кроссовка ноги Марко. Он был увлечён вторым томом «Человека без свойств», и даже ломтики авокадо на его тарелке немного заветрились, так и не тронутые. Марко смотрел на него под звяканье посуды в наушнике, эхом отдававшееся в пустом коридоре ресторана, смотрел на то, как его синий взгляд скользит по строчкам, как меняется мимика – то хмурятся брови, а то и дёргается вверх шрам в уголке губ, – как замирает рука за секунду до шелеста переворачиваемой страницы. Смотрел – и понимал, что вчера он Лукашу соврал, на самом-то деле. Что, случись, действительно, полная задница – и специальный агент Марко Ройс прыгнет выше головы, сломает любой замок и даже себя, сдохнет, наконец, но превратит любой сценарий в Кобаяши Мару, лишь бы Роберт продолжал вот так читать свои занудные книги, готовить отвратительно полезные завтраки и тайком от Марко курить после особенно тяжёлых миссий (только одну и то не до фильтра, чтобы успокоить выброс адреналина).<br/>
– Перестань, – негромко сказал Роберт, почувствовав его взгляд и, что уж, его волнение тоже, и в наушнике отчётливо хмыкнул Лукаш.<br/>
– Вы в общем эфире, вообще-то, а не в закрытой ванной, – заметил он, и на стороне Марио громко дзынькнула выроненная на кафель вилка.<br/>
– Понабрали новеньких, – услышал Марко голос Юргена и заметил, как Роберт тоже невольно подобрался, глядя в одну точку на странице книги. – Как тебя на работу взяли вообще?<br/>
– Моему другу позвонили, – ответил Марио, и даже голос не дрогнул, словно у этого диалога были не только слушатели, но и зрители. – А друг позвонил мне, и я приехал. Вот.<br/>
– Всё-то у вас по дружбе, – пробурчал Юрген, и Марко даже не надо было особенно задумываться, чтобы представить выражение его лица – насмотрелся за время зачётов и совместных операций.<br/>
– Не всё, – Марио отчётливо усмехнулся, – кое-что по любви.<br/>
– Туше, малец, – заметил Куба негромко и, кажется, озвучил мысли Юргена. Будь тот подключен к общему эфиру, наверняка согласился бы.<br/>
Голос Юргена к окончанию бизнес-ланчей они услышали ещё раз пять, и каждый раз он ругал Марио почём зря, ворчал и даже, похоже, один раз подтолкнул в спину, хотя Марко и показалось, что вместо тычка Марио почувствовал только, как ободряюще Юрген сжал его плечо.<br/>
Когда Роберт убрал второй том – дочитанный – в рюкзак и достал оттуда третий, а Марко выдавил из себя-таки составленный по всей форме анализ данных об отчётах, Марио разбил стакан. Разбил, ойкнул, торопливо перед кем-то извинился – и в динамике зашуршало, перекрывая звуки настраиваемой гитары. Видимо он наклонился куда-то под стол, чтобы собрать осколки, а потом выпрямился и сказал:<br/>
– Извините, но у вас пиво на ножную кобуру попало. Интересная модификация Type54, я такие только в Германии видел, на чёрном рынке.<br/>
– Идиот, – отчётливо прошептал Роберт и шлёпнул книгой об столик кафе, вставая. Марко невольно опустил крышку ноутбука и протянул его Роберту, чтобы тот убрал его в рюкзак.<br/>
– Что делать будем? – тоже шёпотом спросил он, но Куба успел ответить раньше Роберта. На его стороне эфира синхронно щёлкнули два пистолета, и спокойный голос произнёс:<br/>
– Работать.<br/>
Одним ухом – тем, что с наушником, – Марко слышал то, что происходило с Марио: грохот упавшего стула, тяжёлое дыхание, шорох ткани и щелчок магнитного замка на кобуре. Другим – громкий хлопок двери автомобиля, звук, с которым Роберт не глядя поймал брошенный уверенной рукой Лукаша обрез, а затем – удар крышки багажника, под которой остался его ноутбук.<br/>
То, что он делал всегда, его единственное оружие – было отрезано от него, и вместо привычной клавиатуры Роберт сунул ему в руку пистолет.<br/>
– Не суйся внутрь, пожалуйста, – попросил он, на секунду притиснул Марко к себе, ткнулся носом ему в макушку и, подтянув ремень бронежилета, метнулся к чёрному ходу. Марко только и успел услышать звон стекла – синхронный: и где-то у Марио, и по эту сторону, когда Роберт локтем выбил окно и одним прыжком перемахнул через подоконник в ресторан.<br/>
А потом в эфире остались только выстрелы.<br/>
Сделав глубокий вдох, Марко крепче сжал пистолет и пошёл ко входу в ресторан.<br/>
– Там нет гражданских, – сказал он, надеясь, что его кто-то услышит, но что его голос не отвлечёт никого от мишеней, – в гостевой сети ресторана не регистрировался никто за последний час. Все, кого вы увидите, работают в этом заведении, а значит, потенциально опасны.<br/>
Он говорил монотонно и медленно, а сам, чуть пригнувшись, успел пробежать всё расстояние до двери, надеясь, что Роберт этого не услышит и не поймёт. Что он не будет отвлекаться на такие мелочи, как спасение важного. Или как там Лукаш вчера говорил.<br/>
Марко навалился плечом на дверь, осторожно просочился внутрь и повернул табличку на двери словом “Закрыто” к стеклу. Он постоял несколько секунд, чтобы глаза привыкли к полумраку, и осторожными шажками пошёл вниз по лестнице.<br/>
Их учили стрелять, конечно. Их учили бегать и перелезать через стены, бить людей подручными предметами и бросать гранату. Но на тренировках так страшно Марко не было ни разу. Ладонь на рукояти пистолета немного взмокла, а ушах отдавались частые удары сердца, за которыми, к счастью, терялись звуки выстрелов в наушниках. Хотя Марко и вслушивался в отрывистые команды, которыми обменивались Роберт, Лукаш и Куба, перейдя на привычный польский, и по ним отслеживал – живы.<br/>
Он прижался спиной к стене у входа и, сцепив зубы, на секунду высунул нос в зал. Высунул – и тут же снова прислонился затылком к деревянной обшивке стены. Этого мгновения ему хватило – эйдетическая память, чёрт её дери.<br/>
Поляки были где-то внутри служебных помещений, зачищая коридоры и подсобки, а возможно – и склад с оружием. В зале были только Марио, Юрген и четыре амбала с огромными пушками – похлеще, чем любые хорваты.<br/>
Один из них держал Марио на мушке пистолета, а остальные смотрели на эту картину и были так увлечены придумыванием какой-нибудь подходящей случаю шутки, что даже не обратили внимание на Юргена.<br/>
Конечно, они уже привыкли видеть Юргена в роли обычного музыканта, обаятельного, немного ворчливого и улыбчивого, и уж конечно – совсем не опасного. Марко знал, что шеф умеет производить такое впечатление – деканат в университете на него так же вёлся.<br/>
– Слишком умные мальчики обычно плохо кончают, – наконец, сказал один из амбалов, родив плоскую шутку, и Марио нервно хихикнул:<br/>
– Это было бы самое ужасное название для порно, – сказал он негромко. Тишина после его замечания возникла такая, что Марко невольно высунулся из-за стенки.<br/>
Все четверо амбалов застыли вокруг Марио, и всё это напоминало картины Караваджо: над Марио как раз висела одетая в рыжий абажур лампа, и он стоял в круге света, подняв подрагивающие руки, а тёплые лучи стекали по его одетой в форму фигуре, как мёд. Абажур не давал свету добраться до амбалов – и они угадывались только смутными, массивными тенями в глубоком мраке зала, и только очки Юргена бликовали в темноте.<br/>
Марко моргнул, а потом вся это картина в технике кьяроскуро пришла в движение. Амбал с пистолетом двинул рукой, нажимая на курок, и Марио инстинктивно закрыл голову руками, но Юрген успел раньше. Он стремительно – и откуда только силы взялись – метнулся вперёд, закрывая собой Марио от траектории полёта пули, а Марко, сам не до конца контролируя свои движения, вскинул руку с пистолетом и нажал спусковой.<br/>
– Ой, – сказал он, когда после выстрела снова начал слышать окружающий мир. Амбала от выстрела откинуло чуть в сторону, и теперь он лежал между столами с залитым кровью лицом и не подавал признаков жизни. Марио одной рукой поддерживал Юргена, который зажимал ладонью плечо, а другой – успел выдернуть из-за пояса пистолет и направить его на ещё одного амбала. Марко перевёл пистолет на второго и вышел на свет.<br/>
У служебного выхода громыхнула дверь, и в проёме появился Роберт. Он побледнел и вообще с трудом держал лицо, но пистолет на третьего амбала направил уверенным движением.<br/>
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он нарочно ровным голосом, и Марко, который за столько лет научился понимать его душевное состояние, торопливо кивнул.<br/>
– Да, да, в порядке, ты?<br/>
– Теперь да, – сказал он, выходя под свет лампы. – Юрген?<br/>
– Плечо, царапина, – коротко отозвался тот и выпрямился. Он крепко сжал руку Марио, прежде чем отойти в сторону, но взгляд на амбалов перевёл ещё чуть позже. – Склад взяли?<br/>
– Конечно, – Роберт кивнул и встал рядом с Марко. Рядом-то рядом, но всё равно на полкорпуса впереди, чтобы, если что, оттолкнуть или закрыть собой. – Всё под контролем, и мы готовы тактично испариться отсюда, как только ваши замаячат на горизонте.<br/>
Юрген вздохнул, отнял окровавленную ладонь от плеча и снял очки. Он близоруко моргнул, посмотрел на Марио и тяжело сел на стул.<br/>
– Вяжите этих, – сказал он и вытащил из кармана телефон. – И, пожалуйста, не слушайте то, что я сейчас скажу директору Конторы.<br/>
– Никогда, шеф, – по-идиотски улыбаясь, сказал Марко и махнул рукой в сторону амбалов. – Эй, соберитесь в кучку, пожалуйста, чтобы вас связывать было удобнее.</p><p>Передав Юргена, ещё немного заторможенного после штопки плеча, в заботливые руки Лукаша и Кубы, Роберт прямо на пороге обнял Марко и, взглядом извинившись перед Марио, утащил в выделенную им небольшую комнатушку. Вылущил из толстовки и джинсов, оставил на подвинутой к дивану табуретке два огромных сэндвича и бутылку пива и сел. И пока Марко жевал и пересказывал в лицах разговор с агентами из Вены и то, как Юрген детально описывал, как он дошёл до мысли о кроте, директору Конторы, когда ему плечо штопали, Роберт сидел неподвижно. А потом встал и обнял Марко так крепко, будто хотел закрыть его от всех пуль мира, от всех плохих парней и проблем.<br/>
– В следующий раз в бронежилете пойдёшь, – сказал он глухо. – Я очень испугался за тебя.<br/>
– Я знаю, – негромко отозвался Марко, смазав губами по ключице Роберта в воротнике футболки. – Я каждый раз так себя чувствую.<br/>
– Но я-то обычно в бронежилете, – Роберт усмехнулся, отстранился и сел на подоконник комнаты. Неоново-жёлтый свет фонарей лепил его тело из сумерек, и Марко даже не стал спорить, когда Роберт открыл форточку и, достав из кармана сумки пачку сигарет, щёлкнул зажигалкой.<br/>
– Вторая, – только и сказал он, плюхнувшись на диван. – И чего распереживался?<br/>
Роберт молча посмотрел на него через комнату долгим взглядом, и Марко сдался:<br/>
– Я знаю, – он встал с дивана, дошёл до окна и вынул сигарету из пальцев Роберта, затягиваясь. – Я тебя тоже.<br/>
За тонкой стенкой раздались негромкие аккорды гитары, и Марко усмехнулся, узнавая песню: очередной Эд Ширан, на сей раз Perfect.<br/>
– И где шеф этому научился? – спросил он, возвращая сигарету Роберту, и тот пожал плечами:<br/>
– Старая школа. Когда нужно выяснить информацию без этих ваших компьютеров, файерволлов и дешифраторов, приходится прикидываться кем нужно, – Роберт помолчал немного, прижимаясь виском к оконному стеклу. – А хорошо поёт, кстати.<br/>
– Для Марио – так вообще, – Марко посмотрел на стену, отчётливо представляя, с каким лицом Марио сейчас смотрит на то, как Юрген, морщась от боли в свежезаштопанной руке неуверенными пальцами скользит по ладам. Он помотал головой, прогоняя из мыслей этот образ, и сел на подоконник рядом с Робертом. Пошевелил губами, беззвучно подпевая песне, и легонько пихнул Роберта плечом.<br/>
– Выключай телефон, – сказал он. – И пошли спать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>